


DbD art compilation 01

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Digital Art, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, mostly on how blights zombie face looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doodles, art, pretty nsfw, scribbles of other slashers too, mostly danny/blight
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Talbot Grimes | The Blight, Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	DbD art compilation 01

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the dude who drew all of these, if proof is needed ask me through my curious cat or @ me when you found my Twitter, thanks

Backing up files, mostly doodles, i love evil alchemists going down and blight is rly sub to me for that reason

*intend

POG

**Author's Note:**

> i guess im just not immune to mortal bastard/immortal evil scientist combo, also calling this danny/grimes would be p funny


End file.
